


The lines must hold, their story told

by Admiral_smile



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: American Revolution, Centaurs, Established Relationship, Harpies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Beta Read, Romance, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admiral_smile/pseuds/Admiral_smile
Summary: The war-burned general rests in the wings of peace.
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The lines must hold, their story told

_Fight back to back _

_Show them no mercy and Fire at will, _

_Kill or be killed Facing, awaiting _

**Hot.**

Often breathing Washington squinted - this warm climate once finished him - the only thing that saved the general from such an inglorious death was a shadow from a huge tree, but it did not protect from pain.

Large, marked from the claws and blades of the side heavily heaved seemed old scars come to life, turning into painful smiles - smiles of the concussed and dying. A shadow slid through the battle-hardened body - George didn't have to open his eyes to find out who owned the sound of the insecure wings - Lafayette.

A young harpy, circling, dropped, landing at a respectful distance from her commander, quickly going through her long paws to him. Silently squeaking Lafayette froze at Washington's right side, he tremulously reached for him with his paw and awkwardly held clenched in his fist clawed fingers along the scar line.

"Is everything okay?" - Harpy asked softly. With a noisy sigh George opened his eyes and raised his head met with a concerned Lafayette. "

"Yes," - Washington said, - "Hot," - he added jerkily, nodding at his uniform and a horsecloth.

"You're tired," - nervously waving his wings Lafayette said. He put his paw on the tense back of the commander and gently slipped on it to the waist, stopping at the croup.

_Washington rarely used its nature, but now it was necessary. _

_Powerful hooves hit the ground scattering small stones - consisting of wooden boxes of a barrier approaching - with just one jump dividing him and several "Tommys." With a loud bang, the hoof smashed a pathetic fence as the weight fell on three soliders feverishly squeezing shotguns in their hands. _

_The shod hoof easily broke the ribs of the discarding opponent; the second blow struck the Briton, who had an awkward hand in front of him, as if the gesture could have saved him from death; with his large body, the general swept under himself the third - Washington tried not to listen to the crunch of their bones. _

_Their screams. _

_All the dying scream the same way._

George shuddered.

_The bullet burned his shoulder. _

_Washington's supage turned around - he was greeted affablely by the muzzle of a gun. _

_"Damn mare! _

George touched his shoulder, his fingertips stiffened over the scar hidden under the fabric of the dense shirt.

"George," - Lafayette said softly. He carefully stroked the centaur's waist with his claws, trying to relieve tension and distract his commander from gloomy thoughts - the harpy understood that Washington always keeps everything to himself, he did not do it because he considered it a manifestation of cowardice or did not want to look weak: George just didn't want to bother anyone, he always waited for the military doctor to help the wounded, and only then came up to him, and sometimes refused to help and took care of his wounds. Lafayette understood him, but was afraid. He was afraid that one day the wound would become inflamed and George would endure, endure to the last, and die because of his restraint.

"George," - the harpy repeated. Lafayette cautiously stepped over Washington and awkwardly succumbed forward, touching the general's shoulders with his aspid-gray wings.

_Cold. _

_Cold air needles into the lungs. _

_The whole world narrowed down to a snow-covered clearing - the surrounding black skeletons of trees swayed in mad smiles - laughed at the general as he covered himself with a wounded harpy lying in the snow. The redcoats narrowed the circle, they were hesitant to shoot - they had another target. _

_The order to keep alive and deliver to the order concerned only him, and Lafayette was doomed - the British will not leave him - for them it would be a pleasure to finish off the "hand falcon" of America. _

_One of them had the courage to try to get closer to him. Sharply unfurled, he unleashed a hoof blow on Tommy's head. The death of one of them forced a change of tactics. With a loud whistle the air dissected the lasso. Feeling a rough rope squeezing him, pressing his hands to his body, Washington awkwardly retreated - the second loop clasped his neck. _

_George impotently hit the ground with his hooves exploding snow, each movement tightening the noose even more, causing the rope to swell into the skin. A loud shouting, dressed in a red uniform harpy fell on the centaur; powerful wings covered his face, and sharp claws easily cut through his side - a few white spots on brown wool painted red, as well as snow. Spitting foam George instinctively thrust his teeth into the feathers and pulled to the side._

_ Not stopping shouting "redcoat" pinched Washington's face with his wings._

_ Pulling the stronger George began blindly taking a few steps forward, he tried to go to the meeting tightening the neck rope - to take the distracted "Tommy" as far away from Lafayette as possible - now they are busy catching a heavy horse and the harpy has a chance to escape. _

_The clink to the side forced Washington to yank towards the Briton's side, knocking him to the ground. Sensing that the general's resistance had weakened the harpy in the red uniform lowered the trembling wings below, so that the approaching "Tommy" could try to put on George a bridle. _

_The noose squeezed the neck even more - Washington dutifully bowed._

_ The touch of cold skin to the face was sobering. _

_George froze, after with a loud animal rye tanning bursting out of arms around his sides; he blindly attacked the redcoats. _

_The neck-squeezing loop weakened - the blow fell on Tommy's hand - the rope broke out of the crushed fingers. The British had to retreat. Furiously snorting Washington beat his hooves on the ground, he did not pay attention to the rope encircling the front legs._

_ Something hit the side. _

_George fell, pressing his squealing harpy. Someone's hands were pressing on his side, someone was grabbing his wrists trying to tie his hands. _

_Harpy fell silent with an arrow trembled in her throat. _

"Is everything fine, Georges?" - Washington shuddered.

He did not notice how Lafayette moved, now the young harpy was sitting clumsily in front of him. George bent down and showing that everything was well softly kissed lafayette on the forehead; There's a little powder left on the lips. The harpy responded to the kiss in a childish broad smile after pecked in the corner of his lips, and immediately flapping her wings recoiled.

Unable to keep his balance, Lafayette fell on his back.

"Laf..." - Washington couldn't finish the words - the bird's paws of the harpy squeezed his cheeks. With a happy squeak, the harpy gently massaged the centaur's cheeks sometimes going down to his neck.

_The guttural wheezing George rose to his feet staggered, he turned sharply and took a step forward - he was stopped by strong hands - Assassin. _

_"Connor! All is well! Connor! The reinforcement is already here, - the Assassin repeated, but Washington did not hear him - for him all disappeared only the white void and the aspid-gray spot. _

_"Lafayette! - George blindly calling. _

_"Connor! You're safe! Connor! I'm here!" - Connor repeated his name and words of comfort, trying to reach out to the centaur: "He is alive! You're safe! He gently patted George on the side and intercepted the rope on his hands and pulled on himself - the centaur instinctively bent - Connor put his hand on Washington's shoulder and approached him. _

_"You are safe," - the Assassin said firmly. _

Shaking his head Washington shook off the harpy's paws from his cheeks and touched tarsometatarsus with his lips, after gently biting. Snort Lafayette ruffled feathers around his neck and flapping his wings jokingly with his paw to George's shoulder. With a soft tweet, the harpy gently, afraid to touch the skin gritted the coils of the fabric of the shirt and pulled on itself.

"It's going to be fine," - Lafayette said with a smile.

Washington couldn't help but smile back.


End file.
